Macross Reconstruction Blues
MACROSS RECONSTRUCTION BLUES ''' ''Macross Do You Remember Love Storyline.'' '''Introduction: After the Great War with the giants the earth was left baron and all but void of life… In spite of this Spirits are high after the victory by earths forces and its allied Meltran and Zentran. Now attempting to emulate earth’s culture and ways of life. Millions of which have chosen to micronize and help rebuild the earths city’s and defenses. Mass cloning has begun to help repopulate the earth and long rang colonial fleets are being developed to spread throughout the stars! All in hopes of being able to survive another alien invasion of unfathomable force. But a unseen Threat Looms on the Horizon! Chapter 1: Ambush Hills Year 2010, December 21st. Not long after the conclusion of Great War with the giants reconstruction of Earths city’s and repopulating them with manufacturing and mass cloning begins. The Players are part of the newly formed Halo Squad Commanded by Colonel Riddell and Admiral Britai. Posted on the newly repaired flagship of the Vrlitwhai Earth Defense Fleet in Lunar orbit. The Squad is tasked with Going to to Brazil in south America to help Reconstruction around the rapidly regrowing jungle. Forces in the area have been attacked by rogue forces. Halo Squad is relocated to Base 06 near Neo Brasilia. Earlier in the morning a Transport force was attacked and the supplies have been lost in the hill close to Base 06. Halo Squad is to locate and retrieve the lost supply’s if any is in tacked. Game Master’s Note: Players are to locate supplies with Read Sensory Instruments roll. There are 2 supplies for every player protected by 2d4 zentran foot soldiers. Players must carry cargo back in guardian mode to Base 06. 1D6 Mecha Ambush The Squad on last cargo run. After last cargo is dropped rearm and light repair 2D4x10 two times. As Soon as the players resupply The Air raid siren Alerts the squad. Soon a voice comes over the loud speakers at the base. “All Units Scramble, we are under attack by rogue forces. Defend the base and destroy the enemy attackers!” Game Master’s Note: Players are to Defend Base 06 from 1d8 zentran foot soldiers and 1d4 battle pods per player for 4 rounds. Tally damage if exceeds 5000 mdc base is destroyed. After Defending the base Rearm and light repairs 2d4x10 one time, a Radio checks to hear a distress call coming from Neo Brasilia. “This is the Mayer of Brasilia. We are under attack by rogue zentran forces! The Defense forces of the city are crumbling. The enemy is attacking the Cloning facilities. the remaining defenders are holding for now but for not much longer if we don’t get help now! Please anyone help!” Game Master’s Note: Players must first break through enemy forces to reach Facility. 2d6 zentran foot soldiers per player. '' ''Radio checks during battle to get destress call from destroid pilot near facility requesting assistant. Save destroid from 1d4 mecha per player. Will now assist players. '' ''Now defend facility from 4 waves of attackers from 1d6 mecha per wave. Facility has 3000 MDC. Last round elite officer. After defeating the last of the enemy a laser communication check is made to receive orders from fleet. ”Halo Squad Break Orbit and Return to the flagship.” As the squad flies up they are passed by skull squad Dropping in to Neo Brasilia. Now the squad arrives in orbit and has to avoid the debris field surrounding the earth. Four Pilot checks +10% or be hit by 1d2x10 damage from debris. Or use one action to attack and destroy debris. Epilogue: After navigating the debris field the squad docks on the flagship of the earths defense fleet. After landing they are debriefed by Colonel Riddell. Promoting and praising or demoting and penalizing players. 1000 Extra XP to each player for saving Neo Brasilia facility. Fast packs are now available. The Colonel addresses the squad “Lets Hope for humanity’s sake this skirmish was just a isolated event and that living side by side peacefully with the Zentran and Meltran is still a reality. We must all fight for ever lasting peace!”. *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on one Waste land patrol 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' '''Chapter 2: Cold Space Year 2011, Jun 1st. Months after the south American incident intel starts to come in from around the globe about organized rogye forces attacking UN Spacy forces and basses. Disrupting and slowing the rebuilding efforts. Mainly concentrated around the regrowing jungles of South America, Africa, and Indochina. Britai announces. “The Allied Zentran and Meltran will not stand by and watch as their discontent ridden brethren destroy the world and its culture they fought to preserve”! Scouting forces are sent to scan every continent for organized rogue forces. Halo Squad is tasked with escorting a Elint over Indochina. They are relocated to a Random allied ship and transported to the debris field then launched to begin the scan. '''''Game Master’s Note: Space Mission Fast packs and special VF optional* Players must Defend Elint from 2d4 mecha per player for 4/6 rounds each wave. Pilot checks -5% at beginning of every rounds to avoid debris. Or spend action to destroy debris. Elite Officer on last Round. If Elint is shot down players must recover info from elint. Players must transform to guardian and grab elint with Pilot check-15% '' The Squad Returns to the ship after recovering the data. Rearms and Medium repairs 2d6X10 three times. And load option RMS-1 Nukes. The Colonel Informs the squad. “The Elients scans have reviled a rogue Task force hiding within the debris field! Rearm and prepare to strike the enemy fleet ships. ''Game Master’s Note: Players must attack and destroy 1d6 Zentran battle pods 1d4 fighter pods and 1 power armor per player plus one random zentran or meltran ship. Return to ship rearm light repair 1 time and repeat fight one more time. Epilogue: After all the enemy are eliminated Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. Allowing access to Full armor variants for next mission. “All scout forces have been meet with heavy resistant’s and suffered heavy losses. All forces are to prepare for invading land based rogue enemy strong holds”. *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on up to 2 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on one Space/Debris field patrol 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 3: Ruin City ''' Year 2011, August 15th Deep in the Congo jungles of Africa a large amount of scrambling has been disrupting orbital scans for months now UN forces have failed at infiltrating the flooded ruined city. Halo Squad has been dropped into Africa and landed at Base 11 in the Congo jungle. Base 11 will send out a distraction force to open up a entrance for Halo Squad to infiltrate the flooded city and clear out the source of the jamming in that area. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must use Read Sensory instrument to find enemy jamming scout pods protected by 1d6 battle pods and 1d6 Zentran Foot Soldiers per player. There are 6 scout pods scattered througe the city some in destroyed buildings or submerged in flooded parts of the city R.S.I.-20% to find hidden locations after finding initial location. 6th scout pod is protected by elite officer pod.'' After the battle long range communications come back online as fleet is contact the squad. A Laser communications check will receive the orders to intercept a rogue enemy scout ship leaving the ruined flooded city before it attacks Base 11. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must destroy a semi damaged zentran scout ship and its escort force of 2d6 fighter pods per player. Ship will bombard base 11 until it arrive in 2 rounds and attack Base 11.'' '''Epilogue: After all the enemy are eliminated the squad returns to the fleet in orbit. Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. 1000 extra exp for saving Base 11. “The fear of organized rogue forces uprising is looking more like a reality. UN Spacy is doing the best it can but more and more unrest is on everyone’s eyes.” *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on up to 3 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on one Space/Debris field patrol 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 4: Uprising ''' Year 2011, October 11th Halo Squad is sent to central American Base 04 Close to Neo Mexico city the largest of earths restored city’s. intel on a large scale rogue uprising has doubled defenses. Neo Mexico City is built in a creator from a crashed Zentran Battleship still towering out of the massive hole in the ground. The squad is in the middle of its patrols for the day when large amounts of scrambling cuts long range communications. Radars begin to detect enemy fighter pods descending on the city escorting larger transport craft. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must intercept 2d4 fighter pods and one transport per player.'' Radio check -10% to receive A destress call from defense units in the city. Rogue units have infiltrated and activated the weapons on the zentran battle ship. Destroy weapons and defend the city! ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must fight 1d4 power armor and destroy 3d8 gun turrets per player. Missed shots equal civilian deaths equal to die size. '' After the enemy is destroyed fleet contacts the squad with long range communications. “The enemy is retreating. Attack the enemy transports”. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must chase and Destroy as many transports as they can until they run out of ammo or 8 rounds pass and they escape into orbit and the debris field.'' After Protecting Neo Mexico the squad is ordered to return to the fleet. '''Epilogue: Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. “The enemy stole the citys cloning vats from the facility when the squad was busy dealing with the zentran forces and reactivated battleship. We must find and destroy all rogue factions at any cost. But for now the squad must prepare to leave the earth with the Vrlitwhai fleet on a mission to recover a Factory satellite in deep space. *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on up to 3 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on up to 2 Space/Debris field patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 5: Operation Minmay ''' Year 2011, October 29th Halo Squad posted on the flagship of the Vrlitwhai fleet space folds into deep space with hopes to recover the automated factory satellite protected by hundreds of thousands of zentran forces . November 10th. The Vrlitwhai fleet arrives in orbit around a star just out of range of the defense fleet around the satellite factory. After a short exchange of communications Admiral Britai unleashes the Minmay attack! ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Space Mission Fast packs and special VF optional*'' ''Minmay attack! Allies +1 Strike parry dodge. Enemy suffers -4 Strike Parry Dodge -1 action and auto loss initiative.'' ''1d12 mecha and one Gunship. Return Rearm'' ''1d12 mecha and one Cruiser. Return Rearm'' ''1d12 mecha and one Carrier. Return Rearm'' ''1d12 mecha and one Destroyer. Return Rearm'' ''1d12 mecha and one Battleship. Return Rearm'' At this point the squad is ordered to rearm in order to escort Skull squad to the main enemy flagship for a infiltration mission. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must destroy 4 waves of 3d4 mecha each player. Elite officer in last battle. '' After Skull squad rushes into the enemy’s flagship and the enemy if defeated the squad is recalled to the fleet and dock onto the massive satellite factory. Later that day the satellite factory’s fold engines are brought online and folds to the SOL system in lunar orbit by November 21st . '''Epilogue: Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. ”we have captured the automated satellite factory and can now start attacking any rogue forces threatening the earths people.” *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on up to 3 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on up to 3 Space/Debris field patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 6: Hostage Crisis Year 2011, November 22nd Quamzin Kravshera '''is a zentran commander that has turned coat on UN SPACY and is now leading the rogue forces after stealing Lynn minmay during her last concert in Neo London. Skull squad is being sent in to recover minmay and Halo Squad is being sent to provide cover. Assist skull squad, rescue Minmay and apprehend Quamzin! ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must destroy 3 waves of 2d4 mecha each player. '' Now in the enemy occupied city the squad receives a communications from command. Radio check at -15%. “Halo Squad move to the concert hull in the middle of the city and engage enemy snipers that are preventing skull squad from reaching Minmay.” ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must destroy 2 elite zentran power armor mecha per player. Units are hidden and require perception checks to spot enemy mecha. A detect ambush check will add +5 on perception checks.'' '''Epilogue: Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. ”Quamzin was not in the city during the UN SPACY assault and has assumingly escaped to Manus aka Zen City. But Minmay has been returned Safely to her home and is in good spirits.” *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on up to 4 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on up to 3 Space/Debris field patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 7: Cat Scan Year 2011, November 27th The UN Forces are sending out a larger scale scanning and sweeping of the debris field. Halo Squad will provide cover until the scans have been completed. Game Master’s Note: Space Mission Fast packs and special VF optional* Players must Defend Elint from 1d6 Meltran battle pods and 1d4 power armor per player for 4 rounds each wave. Pilot checks -5% at beginning of every round to avoid debris. Or spend action to destroy debris. Elite officer on last round. If Elint is shot down 6 Elite Meltran Power armor and one cyclops will come out of hiding and ambush the Players in a attempt to capture the Elint. If enemy captures the elint. The Players now see the enemy escaping into earths atmosphere but begin to break up on reentry. R.S.I. check will reveal the enemy’s point of landing is in indo China. The squad must jettison Fast packs or suffer penalty’s. After perusing the falling enemy to the earths surface they zero in on the crash site. Game Master’s Note: Players must Capture the crash site from 2d4 mecha. Then recover info from elint as 1d4 power armor attack players. After the battle the players receive word from fleet to return. Epilogue: Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. ”The scouting party has reviled large build up in the jungles and polar caps around the world. The fleet will long range bombard enemy strong holds. Recourses are stretched thin so there is no way UN SPACY can fortify every city on the earth. We will have to wait for the enemy to make a move.” *Options Visit Luna base Visit Flagship Go on up to 4 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on up to 4 Space/Debris field patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player '' '' Chapter 8: Big Trouble in Neo Brisilia ''' Year 2011, December 25th Intel has shown a large number of rogue enemy build up in south America. With the threat of a rogue offensive looming in the area Halo Squad has been relocated to Base 06. On patrol in the area when word is received that Neo Brasilia is under attack! ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must fight 1d6 fighter pods per player and one meltran scout ship to reach the city'' ''Then assist Mac monster and or other destroid from nonstop Reentry Pods Fighter Pods and Battle Pods until Monster is destroyed '' Fleet attempts to contact the squad. “The enemy has over whelmed our defenses in the city. The fleet is unable to provide laser bombardment do to enemy’s close proximity. The city is being evacuated. Halo Squad retrieve the Mayer and escort him safely to Base 06. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must fight 1d6 mecha per player to reach Mayer. One play must carry Mayer. Now fight 2d4 mecha to escape the city and reach Base 06.'' Now at Base 06 the scene is not much better. The base is swarming with rogue forces. But the basses destroids are holding out. ''Game Master’s Note:'' ''Players must defend Base 06 from 3/6 waves of 1d4 Mecha per player Meltran Ace last round.'' ''Destroid allies 2 mac monsters will be attacked by enemy first then the base. 5000 MDC.'' '''Epilogue: Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. ”we can not afford to sit back and allow the rogue forces to build up. We will find and defeat Quamzin before he can cause us too much trouble”. *Options Visit Base 06 and or Flagship '' ''Go on up to 5 Waste land patrols 40% chance of encounter 2d4 mecha per player '' ''Go on up to 4 Space/Debris field patrols 30% chance of encounter 3d4 mecha per player Chapter 9: Welcome to Zen City Year 2012, January 1st It is time to assault the rogue enemy’s strong hold. After large scale bombardment of old Manus now known as Zen City the rogue army’s strong hold. Halo Squad is sent in to clear out the subterranean enemy complex beneath the city and find Quamzin. Game Master’s Note: Players must battle 16d power armor to enter. Detect ambush adds +5 on Perception checks. G.M. can use zentran Flagship deck plans for a crawl though. 1d4 mecha per room. Boss in bridge. '' Just after the Players kill the Officer the ship begins to shake and vision begins to blur. The Flagship begins a space fold! ''Game Master’s Note: Players make a ME check at -5 or suffer -1 to strike, parry, and dodge for remainder of chapter! After the space fold the squad realizes the power in the ship is offline and the ship is breaking up and falling apart. Pilot checks -20% to escape ships wreckage 6 times. 1d6x10 damage from debris if failed player can use action to destroy debris. A perception check will reveal their location is just outside of the satellite factory. Radio checks to receive a communique from the factory. “We are under attack from rogue forces. Please assist!” Game Master’s Note: Players must battle 1d4 mecha per player. '' Radio checks to receive a communique from the factory. “Fleet has relayed orders for your squadron to dock repair and rearm ASAP. The main fleet is under attack and is in need of reinforcements. Quamzin has convinced a large number of Defense force to turn coat on Britai main fleet. Long range communications have been cut off. ''Game Master’s Note: Space Mission Fast packs and special VF optional* Players must clear out Enemy fleet craft around the factory satellite. 1d6 mecha and one Gunship. Return Rearm 1d6 mecha and one Cruiser. Return Rearm 1d6 mecha and one Carrier. Return Rearm 1d6 mecha and one Destroyer. Return Rearm 1d6 mecha and one Battleship. Return Rearm After the last of the enemy is cleared up the squadron returns to the factory to resupply and learns of the last message from earth was of the Macross being under attack by a rogue enemy ship! The squad must breakthrough the enemy’s blockade to reach the earth and Britai’s main fleet! Game Master’s Note: Last battle*** Space Mission Fast packs and special VF optional* ''Players must clear out enemy fleet '' ''2d8 mecha every round. one destroyer and one Battleship plus one Command Cruiser! The cruiser will separate and space fold letting Quamzin escape. Elite boss fight protecting the cruiser. '' After the battle is over. The SDF-1 Macross leading the Vrlitwhai Earth Defense Fleet comes into view as a communique is received. “All united return to fleet”. As the players approach they can tell the fleet is much smaller than ever before. All ships have been damaged and moving at a slower pace but the battle is over. Epilogue: Colonel Riddell Debriefs the squadron Promoting and or Demoting Players. “Quamzin has been presumed dead after the destruction of his flagship. All rogue forces have surrendered or been destroyed by UN SPACY.” Captain Globel of the macross personally congratulates the players for a job well done and rewards them with special commendations.